Step by Step
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Demi memenuhi wasiat kakeknya, Len terpaksa memutuskan pacarnya untuk menikahi cucu dari teman kakeknya. "Satu langkah kecil. Cobalah mencintaiku selangkah setiap harinya."


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid beserta reman-temannya bukan milik Mikan. Yang Mikan miliki hanya OC-OC Mikan tersayang dan cerita mainstream ini TwT**

**Hans: hei, ficmu yang lain belum selesai dan kau bikin fic baru?! ="=**

**Mikan: .w. ehe, fic yang lain bakal kuselesaikan kok**

**Greta: ;-.- kau juga mengatakan itu pada fic kami, dan sekarang sudah berbulan-bulan dan kau belum juga menyelelesaikannya!**

**Mikan: eh, eh, soal itu… ;9w9**

**Hansel: selesaikan fic kami! Hansel masih mau nampang dengan keren disana! Q****AQ**

**Gretel: kau berhutang pada kami =.= *seret Mikan**

**Mikan: HUAAAH! Tolong QAQ**

**Rin: err…. Reviewnya minna? n.n;**

**Mikan: Mikan ucapkan selamat untuk yang LULUS! Mikan juga lulus! X3**

* * *

putih dan biru.

Itulah warna pertama yang Len lihat saat dia membuka matanya.

Dia melihat sekeliling. Mengenali berbagai furniture yang dia ingat adalah miliknya. Dia baru menyadari ada di kamarnya, tertidur lelap setelah begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan Teiru padanya. Len mencoba bergerak, tapi beban yang berada di bahunya menahannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil tidur di sampingnya menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal.

Len menarik nafas dalam. Otaknya berusaha mengingat kenapa dia berada di situasi ini bersama gadis yang sekarang menjadi muridnya kini.

www

saat itu malam natal, dia berada di salah satu pesta sahabatnya dengan pacarnya yang seorang model terkenal. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta dan minum-minum. Suatu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di usia mereka saat ini. Dan saat dia sedang menikmati minumannya, handphone berdering.

Len mengernyit. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nomor ini. Tanpa rasa peduli dia mematikan handphonenya dan mendengarkan kekasihnya tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model untuk busana musim dingin minggu ini. Sayangnya penelpon ini keras kepala, dia terus memanggil hingga Len kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mencengkram benda malang itu dan berteriak.

"APA?"

Tidak ada suara apapun dari seberang. Len dengan sisa kesabarannya menunggu seseorang menjawabnya sebelum membuat kekasihnya marah. Terdengar keributan kecil dari seberang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan menjawab. Dia hendak melempar ponselnya ke langit-lagit dan mengejar pacarnya yang telah menjauh darinya, tapi semua itu dihentikan oleh suara berat dari seberang.

"Selamat natal Len."

Len tersedak "Ka.. kakek?"

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? apa kau tidak senang mengetahui aku masih bernafas?"

"Bu, bukan begitu, ha-" suara tawa yang keras dari seberang sekali lagi menghentikan Len.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ngobrol denganmu. Jadi langsung saja." Ucap pria tua itu. "Aku ingin kau dating kemari Len. Malam ini juga. Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu dan mereka akan berangkat 3 jam lagi." Len membeku saat mendengar kata-kata pria tua itu.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Sampai jumpa Len~"

Dan sambungan terputus.

Len menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kontak dia antara mereka berdua, tiba-tiba kakek penyakitan itu menyuruhnya menemaninya di hari-hari terakhirnya? Kenapa bukan Rinto saja? Cucu yang disanjungnya sepenuh hati itu? len terus termenung hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita di sampingnya.

"Len, ada apa?"

Len berkedip, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu dalam diam. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong celananya. Dia memeluk wanita itu, mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya dan juga permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya di hari natal besok.

"Aku harus pergi keluar negeri. Apa kau tidaka apa menghabiskan libur sendirian disini kan, Mayu?"

"Apa itu penting? Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat." Ucap Mayu dengan khawatir. Dia mencium pipi Len yang dingin.

" Ah… tidak. Hanya masalah keluarga yang harus kuselesaikan . aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di sana. kau, akan menungguku kan?"

Mayu menatap mata cerulean Len lama sekali sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, itoshi."

Len tersenyum lebar, mencium bibir Mayu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan mencari pemilik acara ini. Dia menemukan sepesang kekasih berpakaian santa dan elf berwarna merah. Mereka tersenyum lebar melihat Len. Pria yang berpakaian santalah yang pertama kali meyapanya.

"Yo, Len! Kau menikmati pestanya?"

Len mengangguk singkat. "Hei, aku perlu cuti untuk beberapa minggu. Kau bisa mengaturnya kan?"

Temannya melihatnya dengan aneh, seolah memiliki dua kepala dan tidak ada seorang yang menaruh rasa kasihan terhadapnya. "Itu mudah saja, tapi kenapa?"

Len menghela nafas berat. "Leon menyuruhku datang menemuinya."

Orang itu mengangguk mengerti. Sang wanita berpakaian elf kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan membawa dua gelas wine. Dia memberikannya pada santa dan mendapat ciuman gratis darinya. Dia juga memberikannya pada Len, tapi Len menolaknya. Wanita itu merengut. "Kenapa? Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Yeah, pesawatku akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Selamat natal dan tahun baru Tei, Teiru. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali tapi aku janji aku akan hadir di pernikahan kalian." Ucap Len sambil menyalami Teiru dan mendapat pelukan erat dari Tei. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Selamat natal dan tahun baru juga Len!" pasangan itu berseru kepadanya.

* * *

dalam beberapa jam, Len telah tiba di bandara Charles de Gaulle. dia melihat kertas berisi alamat yang akan ditujunya. Dengan menggunakan taksi dia bergerak ke sana. tak sampai setengah jam dia telah sampai di depan sebuah mansion yang cukup tua. Dia menekan bel, dan tak lama suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Pintu mahogany berwarna coklat tua itupun dibuka. Menampilkan seorang perempuan dibaliknya.

Awalnya Len mengira dia adalah Lola,suter yang menjaga Leon, tapi ingatannya tidak menyetujuinya. Lola tidak pernah memiliki tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh ini, dan dia juga tidak suka memakai hiasan di kepala seperti yang di pakai anak ini. Dia juga tidak memiliki rambut pendek berwarna honey blond yang cerah ini. Dan yang pasti wajah innocentnya ini bukanlah wajah Lola.

Gadis kecil itu terpaku melihat Len. Begitu pun dengan Len. Len membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa detik untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi anak itu mendahuluinya dengan membungkuk dan berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Gomennasai!"

Dan dia segera berlari kembali ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Len tercengang di luar sana.

"Hah?"


End file.
